denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Nobility
Nobility (귀족, Gwijok / 貴族, Kizoku / 贵族, 貴族, Guìzú) is a terminology in Denma. Royal is old English version's name. Summary It's first mentioned in the Rami Record (3) (Korean, In the Denma, it's (1)). And in original Denma, it's first mentioned in Sixteen (22) (Korean). In new English version, 14. A.E. (4) and God's Lover (38), it's mentioned ruling class or noble. old English version is translated Earl El in Savoy Gaal (3). However, El's peerage didn't appear in the new English version. This is a different privilege class than the general public. Denma is set in the universe eight where 3 superpowers, the United Council of Space of the universe eight, the Church of Madonna, and the nobles have divided up control of the universe. In Sixteen (10), when Baron Hussadin came out, it was presumed that he was a nobleman, because his peerage came out. The Patron is a nobleman who makes a huge donation to the Church of Madonna and private worshiped by Deva as a reward for it. Patrons may use Deva for personal enjoyment, and Devas may be used by several people for business with nobles. One example is Baron Hussadin. It's similar to a businessman when they operates company. These are similar to chaebols. The rank is duke, count or earl, baron are exists. It isn't know if there're marquis, or viscount. In the Korean version, there're marquis (Kuan's Fridge (147)(Korean)), and viscount (Dike (18)(Korean)) are exists. It isn't know who's giving a title. The baron can even call in an army if they ask the counts. The servants let the female Pigear loose in the forest behind nobles back. The servants set nobles up with the staff of The Animal Protection Lab who helped nobles to adopts them in the first place. The female Pigear are very sought after as pets from the these of Mu's planet. The owner's clubs are very active as well. The United Universe Keeper Army is heaven, so the kids from the upper class all volunteer to be here, because the duty is easy and safe, and they can get paid a whole lot more, and they can get to play around with young and beautiful noble ladies. The marriage is a huge business for them so some people thinks they can't have the blood of the lowest class from another planet mixed with their blood. Those who possess more than the size of their heart see people as things. The only time that their view changes is when they see people who possess more than them. Their life wasn't about making relationships. It was more of ranking themselves. They expected them to do more for the lower class than they do for the superior class that they faced. 'The reason that I don't possess more is all because of you.' That's the way they saw them. It's humiliate. A couple minute talk with them will tire the lower class out. Of course, there're exception. The Hyper-Quanx market in universe eight has grown at an incredible speed, and the main clientele being the wealthy nobles, and they never cease to fight over who has more territories, and it goes without saying that the inevitable violence calls for more firepower, but the U.C.S. strictly forbids any individuals from arming themselves, that's why they started looking for Hyper combat Quanxs as an alternative, and nobles are willing to pay anything for the firepower of a single highly-trained Quanx. The Quanx trainers or dealers search for kinds of battle Quanxs with potentials and help them reshape, so they can get the treatment they deserve as vigilantes of nobles. The Hyper-Quanxs doesn't just accept anyone who knocks on the Quanx trainers or dealers' door, and it won't easy, and after they pass the test, they still have to undergo three years of training which is that only 10% of the chosen Hyper-Quanxs endure through. The news of Church of Madonna joining hands with the Gosan family's got out, which attracted a lot of nobles who expected a high profit, so they joined the church as new Patrons, and they saw it as an opportunity to like up with them, however, there were no immediate gains. Rather, the nobles were left with debts after faulty investment offers, and if they showed any signs of protest, they'd to deal with the White Police Guards, and after Gosan robbed them of everything, they quit the church, and they shared their stories of how they were wronged, on top of that, groundless slanders and rumors about the church body began to spread, some parishes even closed down recently. There have been many nobles regular customers in Manoah's restaurant which is in the planet Urano, fellas that couldn't even dream about seeking their fortune because of their positions started to rush in from all over the place, half of those guys are idiots, who've the pipe dream that they just might be able to rise in status by bootlicking a noble, and the other half have actually put in an immense amount of effort to make their dreams a reality, talented individuals that the nobles need, and one or two of them are heroes who've the terrifying potential, to create a new order in universe eight. Noble Union (귀족 연합, Gwijok yeonhap / 貴族連合, Kizokurengō) exist. Characters Write the unknown peerage people here. *Representatives of Sidgear / Reps of Zedekiah brigade (시드기야 여단 대표, Sideugiya yeodan daepyo / シドギヤ旅团の代表, Shidogiya ryodan no daihyō / 希德起亚旅团的代表, 希德起亞旅團的代表, Xī dé qǐyà lǚ tuán de dàibiǎo): They first mentioned in Sixteen (14). And they first appeared in the (16). They last appeared in the (17). They're baron Hussadin's one of business partners. The name Zedekiah comes from the biblical character Zedekiah. And the word Zedekiah is Hebrew צִדְקִיָּהוּ origin. It means "Yahweh is my righteousness". *Galrep Brothers / Caleb Brothers (갈렙 형제들, Gallem hyeongjedeul / ガルレップ, Garureppu / 卡尔雷的兄弟, 卡爾雷的兄弟, Kǎ'ěr léi de xiōngdì): They first mentioned in Sixteen (14). And they first appeared in the (16). They last appeared in the (17). They're baron Hussadin's one of business partners. The name Caleb comes from the biblical character Caleb. And the word Caleb is Hebrew כָּלֵב origin. It means ""raging with canine madness". *Horma / Hormah *Mario *One noble: He appeared in 14. A.E. (4). Mu sells a female Pigear to him who has just moved to her planet. He says "God created the universe just to show her off." *Owner of planet Bella *Hyponne family: The noble of planet Terra. **Mother of Hyponne family **Eldest son of Hyponne family (eldest master) **Second son of Hyponne family **Third son of Hyponne family **Fourth son of Hyponne family **Fifth son of Hyponne family **Soobin (youngest master) *Sumai *Pig-nosed noble: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (179). Decades ago, he was a noble of planet Urano. *Another noble: He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (179). Decades ago, he was a noble of planet Urano. *Noble: He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (187).He's a noble of planet Urano. Duke *Gosan family **Duke of Gosan **Duke **President of Pax Industries Marquess *Marquess Hojo *Marquess Dugong (듀공, Dyugong / ジュゴン, Jugon): He mentioned in Kuan's Fridge (179). Decades ago, he was the Marquess of planet Urano. He lost his whole business to noble regular customers after he tried to own Manoah's table. Another noble says Pig-nosed noble to his story. Count or Earl *Count El *Earl of Limbour (랭부르, Raengbureu / ランブル, Ranburu / 朗布尔, 朗布爾, Lǎng bù'ěr): He appeared in God's Lover (40). He's the Earl of Limbour, of planet Thesis. He says Jewoo and his comrade had coveted his wives. And Earl's bombing space ship murders them. Baron *Baron Hussadin *Baron: He appeared in Kuan's Fridge (6). He's a smoker. One Hyper-Quanx explodes the car and teleports. Someone says what the another man see here's only a fraction of his training. He calls Juwan and says there're several reasons he does business with him, first of all, he's the top Quanx expert in all of universe eight. Juwan admits it. He says apart from Juwan's ability to gather information about Quanxs, but his precision, his profound understanding and application of almost every kind of Quanx skill are all just astounding, to say the least, and all of those fine qualities also make him the best Quanx trainer as well, and the ones he has trained are seriously the best of the best, the reason a low class noble like him is even able to do business with the Gosan family is thanks to those qualities he provide, for which he's always grateful, but even when he already provide such top-notch Quanxs, he's still so stingy when it comes to evaluating their combat skills, and his guess is he's the most rigorous one in the entire universe eight, of course, that's also the reason they've never failed their clients, not once, and he truly stood out among the others in the Hyper-Quanx market, which was formed shortly after the Aorica incident 20 years ago. He says he'll sell this one, too, and he gives Juwan to two billion. Juwan sees the money and says he has his own reasons for continuing to does business with baron, it's because he sincerely appreciate his qualities, and and he hangs up. In (8), Juwan says he knows all those trainings the Hyper-Quanx have been through weren't easy, and whatever his expectation is, he guarantee he'll get more, and he'll handle his business from now on, and he asks always remember what he taught him, especially how to act around the nobles, and take care of himself and good luck. *Baron Hugol Category:Characters Category:Terminology Category:Nobles